Season 20 (1988-1989)
.]] stars in a production of "Oklahoma!"]] begins to contribute films using Fay Ray and his other dogs. By Season 36 he would make at least 60 different segments.]] "]] and Marlee Matlin perform "Just the Way You Are" to a disgusted Oscar.]] , a superhero creation of Big Bird, makes his only appearances this season.]] , introduced as a one-time guest last season, becomes a regular cast member this season.]] makes its debut this season.]] begins contributing animated sketches to the show.]] Sesame Street Season 20 aired from November 14, 1988press photo to May 12, 1989. Overview The theme for this season is pregnancy. After Maria and Luis's marriage, they will become prospective parents and on the season finale will have their baby. According to Dulcy Singer on the theme, "We'll show visits to the doctor's office, we'll see a sonogram and we hope answer questions preschoolers have about pregnancy." Season 20 will also expand its science curriculum.Street" enters 20th season - November 14, 1988 Episodes Episodes 2486 - 2615 (130 episodes) * Episode 2486 -- 20th season premiere; Maria and Luis prepare to go on their honeymoon * Episode 2487 -- Maria and Luis reach their campsite * Episode 2488 -- Maria and Luis get no peace * Episode 2489 -- Big Bird writes a long letter to Maria and Luis * Episode 2490 -- Maria and Luis return home * Episode 2491 -- Big Bird hosts "The Big Bird Show" * Episode 2492 -- David's Spanish lesson * Episode 2493 -- Luis moves in with Maria * Episode 2494 -- Gordon has a headache * Episode 2495 -- Luis and his old chair * Episode 2496 -- Maria and Luis reminisce about their wedding * Episode 2497 -- 40 milk jugs are delivered to Hooper's Store * Episode 2498 -- Muppets bother the newlyweds * Episode 2499 -- Telly's birthday party * Episode 2500 -- Maria and the Fat Blue man * Episode 2501 -- The Adventures of Señor Zero! (repeat) * Episode 2502 -- Mr. Three-In-A-Row Smith plays Tic-Tac-Toe (repeat) * Episode 2503 -- The Count's "Sleeping Beauty" (repeat) * Episode 2504 -- Olivia sings at Birdland (repeat) * Episode 2505 -- Take a Cowboy/Cowgirl to Lunch Day (repeat) * Episode 2506 -- Bob's deaf friend / Singing out of tune (repeat) * Episode 2507 -- The Amazing Mumford reverses Maria's age (repeat) * Episode 2508 -- Slimey's new girlfriend (repeat) * Episode 2509 -- TellyVision (repeat) * Episode 2510 -- Grouch Airlines (repeat) * Episode 2511 -- Remembering with Forgetful Jones (repeat) * Episode 2512 -- Big Bird's imaginary campout (repeat) * Episode 2513 -- Snuffy has the snuffle-flu (repeat) * Episode 2514 -- Transylvania Counting Day (repeat) * Episode 2515 -- A cold day on Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 2516 -- Oscar moves to Candy Cane Lane (repeat) * Episode 2517 -- Placido's Sesame Street opera (repeat) * Episode 2518 -- Planning for the "My Best Friend Game Show" (repeat) * Episode 2519 -- The "My Best Friend Game Show" (repeat) * Episode 2520 -- Mumford turns Gordon into a Grouch (repeat) * Episode 2521 * Episode 2522 -- Ruby wants to be like Gina * Episode 2523 * Episode 2524 -- Snuffy and Alice imitate different animals / David tries to bake a pie * Episode 2525 -- Big Bird's Sesame Street map * Episode 2526 -- Telly helps Bob and Uncle Wally * Episode 2527 -- Barkley's bathtime * Episode 2528 -- A rainy day on Sesame Street * Episode 2529 -- Maria looks after Irvine * Episode 2530 -- Floris the talking plant * Episode 2531 * Episode 2532 -- A new birdbath on Sesame Street * Episode 2533 -- Acting out nursery rhymes * Episode 2534 -- Dreams of Our Lives * Episode 2535 -- A visit from migrating birds * Episode 2536 -- The Air Game * Episode 2537 -- Hiroshi wants an art studio * Episode 2538 -- Oscar leads the Grouchytowners on a tour of Sesame Street * Episode 2539 -- A birthday party for Barkley * Episode 2540 -- Good Morning Sesame Street * Episode 2541 * Episode 2542 -- The Wide World of Sesame Street covers Linda * Episode 2543 * Episode 2544 -- Maria announces her pregnancy * Episode 2545 * Episode 2546 -- Bob gets Linda flowers * Episode 2547 * Episode 2548 -- Oscar and the seagull (part 1) * Episode 2549 -- Oscar and the seagull (part 2) * Episode 2550 * Episode 2551 -- Telly and Gina prepare for a concert * Episode 2552 -- Learning about air with Herb Wolf * Episode 2553 -- Luis anticipates taking care of the baby * Episode 2554 -- Elmo's Grouch experiment * Episode 2555 -- Saxophone school * Episode 2556 -- Jamie Lee Curtis visits * Episode 2557 * Episode 2558 -- Maria goes to the maternity clinic * Episode 2559 -- Fun with golashes * Episode 2560 -- David's peanut butter * Episode 2561 * Episode 2562 -- David and Gina attempt to renovate Hooper's * Episode 2563 -- Maria's food cravings * Episode 2564 * Episode 2565 -- Elmo gets a library card * Episode 2566 -- Gina's tunafish pyramid * Episode 2567 * Episode 2568 -- Duck auditions * Episode 2569 -- Luis misses the baby moving inside Maria * Episode 2570 * Episode 2571 -- Oscar cooperates * Episode 2572 -- Magic Magazine * Episode 2573 -- Big Bird plays with the kids * Episode 2574 -- Maria's mother visits Sesame Street * Episode 2575 -- Birdnardo Birdolucci films a movie * Episode 2576 -- Telly writes a story * Episode 2577 -- Oscar gets a Grouch dog * Episode 2578 -- A television birthday card for Gordon * Episode 2579 -- Experiences with Maria's unborn child * Episode 2580 -- Elmo learns about air * Episode 2581 * Episode 2582 * Episode 2583 -- Rudder Rabbit visits / Barkley's doghouse * Episode 2584 -- A day with Tracey Ullman * Episode 2585 * Episode 2586 -- Big Bird's day of silliness * Episode 2587 -- Bob and the spider costume * Episode 2588 -- Wigwamm-froo-SMOSSmee-Sreep! * Episode 2589 -- Elmo in the rain * Episode 2590 -- Snuffleupagus picnic in Central Park * Episode 2591 -- Wide World of Sesame Street tracks Miles * Episode 2592 -- Hatching an egg * Episode 2593 -- An artsy day on Sesame Street * Episode 2594 -- Oscar's phone system / Elmo imitates his friends * Episode 2595 -- Gina writes in her journal * Episode 2596 -- Gina babysits Irvine * Episode 2597 -- Hiroshi paints Oscar * Episode 2598 -- Grandmothers on the street * Episode 2599 -- Mumford's duck lays an egg * Episode 2600 -- Maria's baby shower * Episode 2601 -- Telly prepares for Maria's hospital trip * Episode 2602 -- Big Bird is the host of the Sesame Street Circus * Episode 2603 -- Getting ready for the baby * Episode 2604 -- Recalling times of pain * Episode 2605 -- Hiroshi makes 14s * Episode 2606 -- Decorating the baby's room * Episode 2607 -- Ruby's rain experiment * Episode 2608 -- The baby will be coming soon * Episode 2609 -- Uncle Wally takes care of Maria * Episode 2610 -- Grouch vacation maps / Car trip gone wrong * Episode 2611 -- Big Bird prepares for the baby * Episode 2612 -- Grundgetta becomes nice due to the baby * Episode 2613 -- Maria cleans to prepare for the baby * Episode 2614 -- Maria goes into labor * Episode 2615 -- 20th season finale; Birth of Gabriella Notes * This was Joe Raposo's final season as music director. After he passed away on Sunday, February 5, 1989, he continued to be credited as music director until the end of the season, and associate music director Dave Conner became de-facto music director until 1993, when Robby Merkin was hired. * This was also Northern Calloway's final season as David. After the season finale, Calloway left the show due to medical reasons with the explanation that David moved away to be with his grandmother, and that ownership of Hooper's Store was turned over to Mr. Handford. Cast Cast :Alison Bartlett, Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Gedde Watanabe (Uncredited: Miles Orman, Ward Saxton) Muppet Performers :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Camille Bonora, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, Rick Lyon, Judy Sladky, Jim Henson (Uncredited: Fran Brill, Peter MacKennan, Jim Martin) Guest Stars :Jamie Lee Curtis, James Galway, Susan Saint James, Billy Joel, Marlee Matlin, Martina Navratilova, Susan Sarandon, Lily Tomlin, Kathleen Turner, Tracey Ullman, Dave Winfield Characters Humans :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Uncle Wally, Gina, Miles, Mr. Macintosh, Willy, Gabi, Hiroshi, Mike Muppets :Alice Snuffleupagus, Anything Muppets, The Amazing Mumford, Baa Baa Walters, Baby Natasha, Barkley, Bert, Biff, The Big Bad Wolf, Big Bird, Bip Bippadotta, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Gladys the Cow, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, Irvine, Mr. Johnson, Juliet, Kermit the Frog, The Martians, Meryl Sheep, Oscar the Grouch, Ruby, Sherlock Hemlock, Simon Soundman, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sonny Friendly, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Vincent Twice Credits *Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer *Producer: Lisa Simon *Directors: Jon Stone, Ted May, Lisa Simon *Head Writer: Norman Stiles *Writers: Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Belinda Ward, Sonia Manzano, Jeff Moss, Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, David Korr, John Weidman, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman, Jocelyn Stevenson, Christian Clark, Jon Stone (Uncredited: Josh Selig) *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman *Muppets, Costumes, Props: Caroly Wilcox and Kermit Love, with Connie Peterson, Peter MacKennan, Stephan Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek, Richard Termine *Music Director: Joe Raposo *Special Songs: Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss, Chris Cerf *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Ted May, Diane Mitchell, Richard Fernandes, Craig Bigelow *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Costume Designer: Bill Kellard *Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien *Curriculum Coordinator: Diane Mitchell *Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Ruth E. Hiatt, Paul Lacy *Assistants to the Producers: Danette DeSena, Carol D. Mayes *Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses *Children’s Casting: Martha O’Connor, Gabrielle Howard *Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Lighting Directors: Bill Berner, Jim Tetlow *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll *Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller *Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl *Make-Up: Lee Halls *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova *Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. *Curriculum Specialist: Margarita Perez *Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 20